You simply got used to it (Translated from Chinese, originally by 開皇人)
by curiousgirl2013
Summary: Tony Stark's body was accidentally turned into a 5-year-old boy during an experiment, but his mind was still an adult. Everyone was so fond of him. Translated from Chinese and the originally author is 開皇人. Please review to show your support oxox.
1. Chapter 1

You simply got used to it

* * *

Author: 開皇人 from mtslash

Original's Link: I am not authorised to post the original link here so if anyone is interested, feel free to PM me, I'll be more than happy to send you the original link

Translator: curiousgirl2013

* * *

Brief Introduction: Tony Stark's body was accidentally turned into a 5-year-old boy during an experiment, but his mind was still an adult. Everyone was so fond of him.

Claims: Again, I do not own any of the characters appeared in this fanfic and I did not create them, all I did was to translate the work of 開皇人 from Chinese to English. All the applause and credits go to the original author 開皇人.

Humor, Family/Friendship

* * *

1.

Actually Steve realized it very very very very very late that no matter what peculiar situation they were in, like facing weird outer-space insects, freakish aliens, odd psychics or problems created by their own very member, they should always stay calm. Because if you and your friends formed an organization named the Avengers, and you were kinda related with the what-the-hell Supreme Headache International Eccentric Law-Enforcement Division, SHIELD in short, then it wouldn't be good to your health being so nervy about everything.

But when there was weird noise of electric wave coming from Banner's lab on the 10th floor and led to an explosion, Steve wasn't so sure about the 'being-calm' stuff. He immediately called for Black Widow, Hawkeyes and Thor, wearing the uniform and bringing the shield, heading to Banner's lab carefully but quickly. He had imagined every possibility, for example Loki's purpose to the earth was to bomb the lab, another freakish aliens attack, or some psychics had a row and fought with Banner in the lab, which the perfect solution was, Banner turning into Hulk.

Standing outside the lab with strange golden glowing light, Steve was wondering whether that was some kind of better-not-to-be-touched emitted rays and would the ray turn the gamma-ray-exposed green Bruce Banner into golden green, like the color of a scarab.

He didn't come out with a conclusion before the golden light faded and Banner's cough was heard from inside the lab.

"Bruce? Are you alright?" Steve raised his voice, at the same time interrupted Hawkeyes who wanted to enter the lab.

"Oh, oh, I'm okay…" Banner stopped coughing, and shouted in shock: "NOITHINKIAMNOTOKAY!"

"Bruce!" heard the anxious voice of his teammate, Steve put down his hand which was in Hawkeyes' way. Hawkeyes ran inside, Black Widow followed. Thor walked slowly with his Mjolnor upheld.

But Hawkeyes burst into laugh after entering for three seconds, Thor did the same. When Steve stepped inside of the dilapidated lab, Banner was busy wiping his eyeglasses and Hawkeyes was pointing at a little boy, wearing an over-sized vest and stepping on long trousers, laughing crazily. Black Widow simply shrugged when she saw Steve. Thor was laughing like a kid with a brand new toy.

"I didn't know earthlings could change their body size as they like!" said Thor.

"Apparently, we can't, muscle brain, so this is an accident, understood? Or you don't know what's meant by an accident?" the boy with brown hair with arm akimbo, was standing proudly. His head upheld at a 45 degree angle, trying to look like he was sneering. Due to his height, under 100 cm by guess, it was very difficult for him to sneer at a demigod from Asgard.

"Hahaha accident! Hey Tony! You look tiny! Did you look exactly this way when you were five?" Hawkeyes was still laughing. No one could have possibly known how could he talk while he was laughing insanely.

"Oh I think no matter how old am I, I have a way better brain than SHIELD's Birdeyes agent. Do you need a little transformation for your arrows, dear Barton?" the little boy replied sarcastically, but Hawkeyes wasn't threatened, he just kept laughing.

"…so this is Tony?" Steve put down his shield, looking at the boy with a surprised look. 'Hmm, he looks tiny, around five, with curly brown hair, a lighter color hair when compared with Tony's, but it's long. He has no moustache…yeah, a five-year-old doesn't have moustache,' thought Steve.

"Yes, there seems to be some problems with our experiment…" Banner walked to Steve and stood beside him. He rubbed his temple tiredly and paused, hesitated and asked: "To the conclusion directly, Captain?"

"…it doesn't look urgent at all, explain as you like," Steve watched as Hawkeyes threw Tony into the air then caught him again, what Hawkeyes received was non-stop and smooth swearing. Hawkeyes ignored it and continued his little game with Tony. Steve, on one hand listening to some complicated and he would never understand high-tech biological explanation, on the other hand considered stopping Hawkeyes, 'What if he misses? The Iron Man suit doesn't have a mini size.'

"So, this condition won't last long, one week at most," Banner concluded, and added: "Oh I wasn't affected due to Hulk, sometimes a curse turns into a lucky charm."

"No matter it's a curse or a lucky charm, we face it, then we need to fix it," Steve shrugged. 'Now we know that kid's really Tony Stark, and the condition lasts for a week, then besides the reconstruction of the lab, it's important to stop Hawkeyes from bullying Tony.'

So when Steve left the lab, he had gotten a Tony Stark clinging to him like an octopus.

"Jarvis?" Steve didn't even need to carry him with his arms, because little Tony was using his four limps, clinging to Captain America's chest like a monkey.

"What can I do for you, Captain?" a kind but monotone voice with British accent replied instantly.

"Can you find me some clothes for a five-year-old boy?" asked Steve. As little Tony was only wearing a vest, no difference from wearing nothing, he thought he should dress Tony with clothes which could keep him warm. After all, cool and room temperature to an adult might actually be cold and uncomfortable to a kid.

"I will order from a children's clothes boutique now. It takes around half to one hour for the clothes to arrive. There is a traffic jam in Manhattan," said Jarvis.

"Thank you. We'll need at least seven," Steve nodded.

"I wanna go back to my studio," Tony, still clinging to Steve, said sadly.

"You can't reach to worktable now," Steve replied.

"I can help, Stark, the technology on earth is so fun! What's the rationale behind your flying screens?" Thor approached, obviously interested.

"NO! I don't need anyone's help. I have Dummy, I have Jarvis. I can make a suit for a five-year-old and wrap myself in even without a pant!" Tony held Steve tighter.

"You'll have clothes to wear within half an hour," Steve tapped Tony's back gently, with a hint of comfort: "Bruce said you'll recover in a week's time."

"But criminals aren't taking holiday for a week!"

"We can cope with them, Iron man. That's better than you running out all alone and the press reporting something like the Avenger's involved in child abuse or Tony Stark's son's also Iron Man," Hawkeyes tried his best to stop laughing, but he just couldn't help it in the end, so Tony glared at him, though useless. Hawkeyes didn't stop until Natasha showed everyone how to take down a strong adult man.

"Tony, maybe we can start with a body check," Banner walked towards Steve, his eyes were burning with fanaticism: "X-ray scanning, build a file… do you have any information about your body structure when you were five? I think I need to cross-compare them and we can discuss it together. Maybe that ray could be utilized after modified, maybe we can name it."

"It sounds like a great idea, I'll need it, but the information 'bout when I was five, no I don't have it, we can just use average values," Tony mumbled and lifted his arms from Steve's neck then turned to Banner.

But obviously Banner wasn't willing to be in touch with little Tony, he stepped two steps backward and rubbed his hands anxiously.

"I don't want to hurt you Tony. I think holding hands will be a better choice," Banner said doubtfully.

"Oh, no, I'm just a kid now. Walking is exhausting, I might die of it," Tony said rightfully and confidently, he wrapped Steve's neck with his arms again.

"…Captain?" Banner gave a requesting look to Steve: "Can you please…?"

"Do you really want to work under such a situation? Jarvis, how long has it been since these two last slept?" Steve frowned. Banner rubbed his hands, like a student caught playing truant by his teacher.

"23 hours and 15 minutes, Captain," Jarvis replied.

"Almost a day," Steve said doubtfully.

"It's just a little check."

"Jarvis, please deliver the clothes to the lab," Steve wouldn't believe them. The 'little experiments' or 'wait a minute' of these two scientists were never trustworthy, but maybe Tony really need a body check right now. He sighed and turned around: "So here we go, Bruce."

Banner nodded enthusiastically and led Steve to the undestroyed part of the lab.

All the Avengers followed.

* * *

Another translation work :) I'm so obsessed with the little Avengers. This is, once again, a brilliant fanfic so please don't hesitate to leave review to show your support to the original author and also me, the translator oxox.

Thanks for all your support. There has been reviews helping me to spot out the grammar mistakes or whatsoever in this fanfic, I particularly express my gratitude to readers who have done so as it helps me to improve and it benefits other readers, thanks again! :)


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Hahahahaha what a tiny dick!" Hawkeyes didn't intend to stop his loud and annoying laugh, he even ran around the table looking all worked up. His stare at Tony gave Tony a chill that Tony wanted to wrap himself in a cloth immediately.

"Every five-year-old has a pocket-size one, Clint," Banner was adjusting the machines and collecting data. There were a lot of charts and lines on the screen, he even sounded excited: "This is exactly the body of a five-year-old! It's similar to the average value, Tony, congratulations! this is a body of a healthy five-year-old!"

"Oh! Great! A thirty-year-old brain being trapped in a five-year-old body, brilliant conclusion," Tony said enigmatically.

"Yes, except you body, you still have the original memory… this is interesting, I mean, this is VERY interesting," Banner muttered to himself and his ten fingers moved in the speed of light, entering orders ordinary people wouldn't understand to the computer, looking like he had discovered an entirely new species.

Tony rolled his eyes, still standing on the table.

"He can put something on when he's being scanned, right?" Natasha approached, holding something in her hands. She then bent to put it on Tony's waist.

"…hey! This is my freaking Kashmir wool scarf! And it's my favorite one!" Tony immediately shouted loudly.

"What's the difference between putting it around your neck and other places?" Natasha tapped Tony's cheek almost gently, and slipped off the table smoothly.

The scanning was still in progress, Banner stared at the screen solemnly, Tony shrugged and started checking out other screens, occasionally exchanging opinions with Banner.

Just as Steve expected, when Tony and Banner had finally reached a conclusion and decided to take a rest, four hours had already pasted. And Jarvis, the omnipotent and loyal Jarvis, delivered a whole set of kid's clothes three and a half hours later, so Tony was dressed with a small white vest and black sport pants. He was also complaining about the Winnie-the-pooh undies while he was still discussing with Banner.

After the clothes were delivered, everyone lost interests in the academic discussion, after all, Tony was still the old Tony, just tinier. When Banner and Tony ended their discussion, there was only Steve left.

"Finally resting?" Steve put down the book in his hands, looked at Banner and Tony calmly.

"I wanna go to my studio," said Tony.

"No," Steve stood up, grabbing Tony who was trying to escape and embraced him: "You should take some rest. Drink a cup of warm milk, sleep. You too Bruce."

"I'm going, going," Banner left quickly, but who knows whether did he go to sleep or hide somewhere else to make notes?

Steve normally wouldn't poke his nose into their business, why now? Tony grinded his teeth and kept grunting.

"I need to hurry to make a remote suit," a little body kept moving, Steve had to grab him tighter. To be honest, Steve had never dealt with a kid before, and he didn't know what to do with a tiny creature like that… Luckily only Tony's body was reduced, or they would have to hire a babysitter.

But hiring a babysitter meant telling the whole world and it would develop into shocking worldwide news, what a disaster. Steve frowned and shook his head, he didn't agree with press freedom; sometimes the newspaper wasn't transmitting thr truth but CREATING one or simply causing chaos.

"You should take a rest, Tony. Just a week," Steve held Tony worryingly, 'Why can't he just obey like what he did?'

"One week is too long," Tony replied sarcastically: "I'm the only flying Iron Man, have the right to control what happen up there. What can you do without me?"

"Tony, Thor can also fly."

"It's different, he's not as nimble as I do, and he's stupid. He's a fool, he doesn't know how to formulate strategies, I do."

"Tony, I'm giving you two opions," Steve held the little boy closer, started to talk with menace: " One, phone Ms Potts and explain everything to her, and ask her to handle everything that Tony Stark should handle. Two, have Jarvis to warm a milk for you, maybe mix it with some honey, then go to bed and wake up at least 8 hours later."

"Nobody gives me orders!" Tony protested loudly, but the soft and kiddy voice didn't sound threatening at all, like barks of a puppy, simply considered as cute.

"Which is why I gave you two choices," Steve started to walked out of the lab, apparently he was not heading to the studio but the bedroom: "Jarvis, please light the instruction lights to show me the way to Tony's bedroom."

The instruction lights were lit promptly.

'This freaking AI butler, living on me while helping others!' thought Tony angrily.

"I'm going to the studio!" Tony screamed.

"Not an option," Steve frowned, remained impervious.

"You can't order me to do anything, Steve!"

"I'm not ordering you. I am simply asking you to make a choice. An ordinary five-year-old doesn't pose such a power," Steve continued walking.

"Just look like a five!" Tony kept struggling, but Steve's arms were iron still. He couldn't wave them off when he was thirty something, not to mention he was just five. He could just panted and gasped, kicking his legs in air occasionally to show his complaint and resentment.

"Option one or option two, Tony?"

"Jarvis!" Call for your ally when you can't fight it on your own!

"Yes, Sir?"

"Bring me to the studio!" Tony shouted.

"But you really need to rest, you won't be able to work non-stoppingly with a five-year-old's body," while this is an ally which betrays.

"I'm making my remote…" Tony started shouting again.

"You can start doing it when you're awake," Steve entered Tony's bedroom, place the little kid on the bed and looked to the roof: "Jarvis, please get me a cup of warm milk."

"Yes, Captain, please wait for five minutes."

Lying on the soft bed, Tony suddenly felt tired. But besides sleeping, he should really make the remote suit. This freaking soldier, does he think it's easy to make one It takes time and time flies!

"I think you should take a bath before sleeping," here came Steve's hesitant voice from the bedside, Tony turned around and looked at him.

"Nope," and, damn it, this freaking kid body, he was really tired. His eyelids couldn't help falling down.

"Alright," Steve shrugged, getting the cup of warm milk delivered by the little robot controlled by Jarvis, he grabbed Tony from the bed and made him sat on his lap: "Sleep after finishing it."

"What's the taste? It doesn't taste like honey and milk." Tony took the cup and took a sip, he complained blurrily.

"A teaspoon of lecithin and three tablespoons of honey, Sir," replied Jarvis.

"Ewww," Tony nearly closed his eyes.

Finished the cup of milk, Tony even heard himself burped. Steve wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, carefully placed Tony back into bed and covered him with a blanket.

"I'll be here watching you sleep Tony, don't even think about sneaking back to the studio," Steven spoke with menace.

Tony really wanted to retort him, or to sneak out of the bedroom (It sounded like an interesting challenge, wasn't it?), but he fell asleep before he could say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Tony kicked his legs in the air when he woke up. He turned his body over trying to roll off the bed, suddenly realizing it wasn't his original body and he was still far away from the edge of the bed.

"Good evening, Sir," it was Jarvis's elegant voice.

"Tony, you're awake," the door of the bedroom was opened and Steve came in from the little living room outside.

"…did you really guard the door whole night long?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Ms Potts phoned when you were sleeping. I explained the situation to her…" Steve didn't answer Tony's question, just frowned and shrugged, looked helpless: "Miss Potts is… amazing. I don't know how she could scream and talk at the same time, plus handling everything perfectly."

"Treat it as a 'talent' of that woman," Tony laughed mischievously, what an entertainment to watch Steve running his head against a brick wall, well of course, he only felt good about it when it was caused by a person he authorized, if others dare to cross the Avengers, then be prepared to be beaten up: "So I don't have to attend those freaking boring board meetings or other conferences for a week?"

"I think so," Steve hesitated then nodded.

"And I don't have to attend your freaking body-combat lessons?" Tony looked pleased.

"Yes," Steve glared at him disapprovingly.

"GREAT!" Tony breathed out complacently and reached his hands to Steve: "Good I need to get to the studio."

"Can't you walk on your own?" thought Steve was complaining, he was already lifting Tony. Tony held his neck tightly with his little arms.

"Someone's willing to give me a lift, I would be an idiot refusing it," Tony replied in a lazy tone and tapped Steve on his shoulder: "It's tiring to hold you like this, carry me in your arms."

"I thought you didn't need it," Steve sighed and carried Tony properly. The pressure on his neck finally relived.

"Tsaktsak, I never realized that you have great pectorals before turning into a kid," Tony shifted his hands to Steve's chest from his neck and kept tempering it like he was playing with Play-Doh.

"Stop that or I'll throw you down," Steve sighed.

"Oh would you?" Tony didn't stop, no matter it's the pectorals muscles or muscles below it, they had great elasticity.

"Okay maybe not, but if you continue doing that, who knows?" Steve clutched the naughty hand.

"Jarvis, instruction light, to the studio," Tony pursed his lips and stared at Steve with an innocent look, but the latter was impervious.

"Yes, Sir," one, two,three….. instruction lights lit.

"No, to the dining room. Eat before you go to the studio," Steve said clearly.

"WHY!"

"Because once you start making your robot, you aren't going to stop in two days," Steve looked at Tony firmly: "I'm not letting you to work non-stoppingly with a five-year-old kid's body when you're not having enough vitality, plus a five-year-old kid shouldn't be drinking coffee."

"I'm not making a robot! Okay maybe part of it, but not all of it! I am INVENTING! CREATING! ADVANCING human technology!" Tony yelled.

"And I am a soldier, I don't understand any of these," Steve replied determinedly in order to wrap up their conversation and he looked to the camera in the corner of the roof (He thought it was Jarvis's eye, so he searched for the camera every time he talked to Jarvis) : "Jarvis, instruction lights to the dining room please, thank you."

"Yes, Captain," the lights lit beforehand were switched off, instruction lights pointing to another direction were lit.

"Jarvis! You betrayer!" Tony shouted.

"This accusation makes me feel sad, Sir," said Jarvis.

"You'd better to know how to feel sad!"

Jarvis's response was, playing the Pathetic Symphony all way long their journey to the dining room.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and supports :D


	4. Chapter 4

4.

'A day had passed, four days to go to get back to the normal size,' Tony thought while he was fixing the electric circuit board.

Iron Man didn't show up for one day and the press was already bubbling with noise. Though the Avengers were still shuttling in New York finishing their missions (No matter big or small), though they had defeated a few outer-space creatures that got lost to earth (You know, no matter it's AIM, Doctor Doom, Hydra from years ago or aliens and gods, all of them loved to make a mess with the portal gate. That's why New York was full of aliens who got lost.), the news of 'Iron Man having a row with the Avengers' had already been spread all over the web and newspapers.

"Actually it's not really a big deal, why do all of them sound like we're dying soon and we need Iron Man to save us?" Hawkeyes was reading a tabloid which he bought from a newspapers stall when he went back, since the stall also sold biscuits in the shape of chicks.

It was rare for the Avengers to gather in Tony's studio after dealing with missions. Normally they would gather in the living room chatting or do their own work. Although Tony kept using the loudspeaker to order them to go to somewhere else on earth, not his studio anyway and tried his best to drive them out of his studio, they didn't care at all.

"I told you everyone loves me, look! Iron Man can't be absent from the sky of New York for even just an hour," Tony gave up yelling to the Avengers, so he turned around to look at the 3D-projections and clicking it at the same time.

Soon, Mark No.6 suit, which had been retired for a while, popped out of the storage compartment, while Tony wasn't in there at all, kicking its legs, walking and flying (with a fancy gyration and a vertical reversal), making a few moves of attack.

"Wow! Remote-controlled Iron Man!" Hawkeyes blew a whistle: "Tony! Make it spirals!"

"With pleasure," the proud child immediately made Mark No.6 spiraled on the roof, it flew in circle before landing back on the ground next to the table.

"How fascinating! So we are going on a mission with this remote-controlled one tomorrow?" Hawkeyes approached and tapped Mark No.6, with a 'I wanna jump on it so badly' face.

"Yeah, but it needs some modification," Tony perked. He didn't even mind when Hawkeyes prepared to jump on the suit, he tempted: "Jump Cupid, I'll let Mark No.6 take you for a spin if you dare to jump on it."

"Oh! I can even make a back flip. You know, I've practiced that a lot in the circus!" Hawkeyes really jumped and sat on the shoulder of Mark No.6 at once. Tony laughed and started controlling to suit, the red and golden suit moved nimbly like Tony was in there. Hawkeyed stood on its shoulder and made a back flip when it was diving.

"Good job! Fly Birdie!" it made everyone excited, they clapped and blew whistles, Banner even threw a coin at them, and the brilliant circus vaudevillian Clint Barton caught it at once, he even bowed to thank them.

"Bravo! Jump! Clint Jump!" Tony laughed and waved his arms: "Mark No.6's gonna catch you!"

"Then here I come!: Hawkeyes approximated the distance between him and the roof and jumped upwards when Mark No.6 dived again, after flipping for a circle, he stepped on the roof as a support and jumped down. Mark No.6, like had been rehearsing for ages, flew towards Hawkeyes smoothly and let him landed on its back perfectly and steadily. Hawkeyes raised both his arms, like a proud actor who had just completed a fabulous act, received the applause from his audience.

"Hey this is fun, Tony!" Jumping down from Mark No.6's back, Hawkeyes was still grinning.

"It's performing perfectly while being controlled it from a short distance, how about long-distance one?" Banner approached in high spirits and started mumbling with Tony, entering the world of charms at once.

"There're performances like this in Midgard? What's a circus?" Thor asked Hawkeyes enthusiastically, the latter explained to him excitedly, but who the hell knows how much of it was the truth and how much was just bullshit?

"I'm tired," Natasha finished her cup of lemon juice (when did she bring it in?) and said quietly. The pretty agent yawned without interrupting anyone and stood up elegantly like a kitten then stretched her body.

"Goodnight, Natasha," Steve smiled at he and nodded.

"Goodnight Steve," Natasha replied with a gentle smile then she walked on the stairs quietly, her slim body soon disappeared from the room.

Steve turned around and saw little Tony, who hadn't slept for almost a day but still looked energetic though apparently a bit absent-minded. So Steve stood up and went straight to Tony and Banner.

"Steve?" Banner stopped discussing with Tony and stared at Steve curiously, didn't know why he came close.

"Bruce, I think Tony needs to go to bed," Steve said firmly.

"Huh? What? No, I've just came up with an idea, I gotta test it!" Tony protested.

"No, you should sleep," Steve insisted.

"You didn't care about this! Why are you being "mum" now? Bossy people are hateful, Steve!" Tony gave a mean retort. Banner tapped Tony's shoulder to remind him to keep quiet.

"I didn't care about that because you were an adult," Steve crossed his arms, started to sound threatening.

Hawkeyes and Thor seemed to notice the weird atmosphere, so they stopped their off-topic discussion and turned around to peek. Banner stealthily slid backwards, away from the centre of the explosion.

"Then you shouldn't begin it now, I know you're captain, leader, but you don't have to supervise my personal life," Tony sneered. He had the face of a five-year-old, but the look on his face, the taunt and the mock, resembled an adult.

"If you didn't cause any troubles, or was willing to be good and wait for the week to pass, I won't take notice at all," Steve sounded monotone and stiff, like he was compressing his anger: "But Tony, you're having a five-year-old's body, that's not what a five-year-old does."

"Then what else should I do? Wearing light blue clothes, playing stupidly with lego? I didn't do that when I was really five!" Tony sneered and taunted, laughing grimly: "Or you simply wanna promotes your friendship, kindness, benevolence, in a way of taking care a five-year-old kid with mind of a thirty something? Do you wanna say that you're being bossy for my own good? Because I'm a kid?"

"…Tony, I won't say trash like it's for your own good," Steve's voice became even deeper. Banner slid back even faster as he saw Steve clenched his fist. Tony slid a step backwards too, alertly looking at the fist which was almost larger than his head. The noise of Mark No.6 moving around was very clear in the quiet studio.

But Steve did nothing.

"Tony," Steve's stiff voice said slowly, impossible to know what he was thinking: "I've read books, asked Jarvis and worked with Banner. Based on your current health data and developed a formula to calculate the amount of sleeps and nutrients you'll need if you want to work day and night and fight – no matter remote controlled or with a kiddy suit – like you were."

"I'm not thanking you," Tony said obstinately.

"I don't need you to thank me, I'm just asking you to follow," Steve raised his eyebrow: "This isn't just about you, Tony. I want you to be clear that, we are on the go all the time, and I, as the leader of the group, have to ensure that all my group mates are sober and with full combat effectiveness but not just a moving target. Do you understand?"

Tony looked away and muttered at Mark No.6.

"So are you going to sleep now?" Steve adjusted his posture, he looked calm and nice: "And, you want to wash yourself or you need my help?"

"Have you ever bathed a kid?" Tony asked doubtfully.

"No, but Jarvis has demonstrated a few times for me. If you want, I'll be very careful. After all a five-year-old shouldn't enter the bathroom without an adult's supervision," Steve reached his arms to Tony and kneeled: "Now, up?"

"…have you bought new undies for me? I don't want Winnie-the-pooh," Tony walked closer and held Steve unwillingly then complained.

"Bought white ones, sir," Jarvis answered.

"Thank you, Jarvis. Gentlemen, goodnight," Steve stood up after ensuring Tony was in his arms and he nodded towards Hawkeyes, Thor and Banner. Tony was writhing in his arms and his shirt was also covered with gasoline. He held Tony in his arms and left.

"…Wow, did you guys hear his speech?" Hawkeyes breathed out cautiously after Steve was nowhere to be seen.

"It's so convincing when honest people lie, I nearly believed in him…" Banner looked like a rabbit in shock, staring into the wall absent-mindedly.

"So Steve didn't discuss the plan with you?" Thor asked.

"He didn't!?" Hawkeyes jumped.

"Captain had planned to plan but the plan wasn't set up at all, so technically, it wasn't totally a lie." said Jarvis.

"I'm calling Captain the master of falsehood from now on," Hawkeyes said in revere.

"Maybe he can win an Oscar," Banner followed.

"He's nearly a better liar than Loki!" Thor sighed.

But nobody cared what he said.

* * *

The lies Captain told:

1 – He didn't have a plan

2 – He didn't ask Jarvis how to bath a kid

So instead of washing Tony, he just waited outside the bathroom. He waited outside because he was worried that Tony would drown himself in the tub when he was bathing.

* * *

I love the cute Hawkeyes in this fanfic, don't you :)?


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Another day had passed, three days to go before turning back.

The remote-controlled Iron Man was very exquisite that when the Avengers went back to the Stark Tower and saw little Tony sitting on the sofa in the living room, they were confused for a bit, then finally recalling it was only the suit that was fighting the aliens with them and nobody was in there.

"Hey Tony, dressed cute today, who picked your clothes?" Hawkeyes approached Tony with a grin. The boy with brown hair and green eyes was wearing a brown t-shirt and pants, even his shoes were brown, and there were two little cartoon bear sewed on each shoe. Tony looked exactly like a teddy bear.

"Pepper, she said she bought it for me," the boy shrugged indifferently, though he didn't like to be dressed this way, he didn't really care at all.

"You look like a REAL kid!" Thor sighed in admiration: "How adorable, Tony!"

"Thanks. Thus we know no matter it's god or human or aliens, everyone's so easily fooled by presentment," Tony took off the earphones, switched of the computer screen on his lap and laid on the sofa languidly, looking exhausted.

"Exhausted by remote-controlling?" Natasha raised her eyebrow.

"It needs some tiny modifications, quite inconvenient to control it manually," Tony rubbed his temple like an elder, turned his body around and half closed his eyes lying on the sofa.

"He looks like a teddy bear," Banner kneeled beside and stroked Tony's little head.

"Awww stop touching naked boy," Tony complained

"I'm wearing pants!"

"Right, you've only got your pants left," sneered Tony.

"Have you thought about how to modify it? The remote-control stuff." good-tempered Banner ignored Tony's retort.

"Hmmm, maybe I need your assistance. I'm not really anexpert in this field…" Tony began discussing with Banner. All the other heard were science phrases, so they ignored them in an unspoken consensus and spread away in the living room, maybe resting, or chatting.

"Captain you like bears? Teddy bears?" Hawkeyes took out a pack of chocolate cookies from nowhere (maybe under the sofa, maybe in the drawer, they saw Hawkeyes taking out cookies from behind a drawing: and opened it. There was even a thick layer of icing sugar on the cookies, some icing sugar was sprinkled on the carpet.

"I stop when I walk pass a shop selling teddy bears, but I don't really have any preference in it," Steve thought, taking it seriously, and shrugged.

Thor was still listening to Jarvis's explanation on 'What is a teddy bear?', there were projections of teddy bears around the blond demigod, it seemed to entertain him.

"I buy teddy bears," Natasha suddenly said, all the males were shocked. She smile and said with a mysterious look: "Do you know what I do with them?"

"I only know I wanna see the sunshine of tomorrow," Hawkeyes replied instantly.

Steve didn't answer, he put aside his shield and sat on the sofa relaxingly, that corner collapsed.

"Hey – target spotted!" Tony stopped his conversation with Banner. The brown kid rolled his body from the middle of the sofa to the corner and stood up when he reached Steve, he then climbed up clumsily.

"What?" Tony was puzzled, he watched as Tony attempted to climb on his head and reached an arm out for the little feet to step on: "Tony, what are you doing? It's not the right way to do it, you need to look for a support…Ouch it hurts, stop kicking my rib!"

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," climbed up in a great bustle, Tony landed on Steve's shoulder and raised one of his hand: "Proudly announce, I reach the summit!"

"Reach what summit?" Steve was still in confusion.

"This is like a young dad carrying his son to hang out," Banner laughed and took out his phone to take photo of it. Tony even grinned, he looked like an angel if simply judging by the photo.

"Conquering the mountain named Steve Rogers?" Hawkeyes saluted at him.

"No, conquering Captain America," Tony said with a deep and solemn voice, but the kiddy voice couldn't create the feel of solemn, just cuteness, so he gave up pretending but lied prone on Steve's head, two legs swinging in front of his chest, occasionally touching the star on the uniform and his armor.

"So you decided to modify your suit sitting on my shoulder?" Steve sighed for the little body leaning against his head and the swinging tiny legs.

"This is a good suggestion," Tony reached his arms out and started singing with dignity, in a way of singing a psalmody: "Go forward! Captain America!"

"Can I change first?" Steve rubbed his temple.

"Then it'll become Steve Rogers," Little Tony pursed his lips: "Hmmm, Captain America or Steve Rogers?"

"Okay, whatever," Steve sighed helplessly, took his shield and stood up, allowing the kid to yell stuff like "Wow! So tall!" and grabbed his legs with care. He  
searched for the camera: "Jarvis, instruction lights please."

"You can't even memorize how to go to my studio?" Tony raised his eyebrow, kicked the star on Steve's chest as a protest.

"Tony, do that again and I'll throw you down, I won't tolerate you because you're a teddy bear," Steve threatened calmly and firmly. Tony stopped as he knew when Steve spoke in that tone, he meant it.

When they reached the studio, Jarvis had already prepared the 3D-projection and lifted the virtual operation table up to Tony's level.

"Do you really want to…"

"Sit there, sit there," Tony directed proudly, like he was controlling a robot: "Jarvis, gimme a jar of coffee, I'm modifying Mark No.6."

"Yes, your coffee," the machine arms approached with a tray, there were a jar with two liter in it, two mugs, a blank sketch book, Steve's pencil and eraser and a book he had been reading.

" 'Modern Art Thoery'?" Tony snorted, showing zero interest in it.

"Leisure reading," Steve, sitting on a chair, was about to shrug then he realized Tony was sitting on his shoulder, so he spread his hands indeed. He took the tray and placed it on the table, Steve suddenly stopped when he grabbed the jar of coffee and about to pour a cup of it.

"Jarvis, please replace the coffee with juice or milk, thank you," Steve put the coffee down.

"Oh no! You're abusing me! You can't! I need coffee!" Tony shouted.

"Have I ever said that a five-year-old child can't drink coffee? At least not when I;m present."

"This is abusing! Child abuse! I'll die without coffee! It's fuel! I need fuel! Like cars need gasoline! Jarvis needs arc reactor! I NEED ARC REACTOR!"

"You can drink it three days later," Steve was impervious, flipping open the book calmly: "Tony, move your teeth away from my head."

"Grewwwwwwwwwwww," Tony watched as the machine arm took away the coffee and replaced it with a jar of ice cold milk, he replied with a bunch of meaningless noise. His teeth sticking on Steve's head but not putting forth his strength, so the latter just let him be.

Except for replacing the coffee with milk which made Tony reluctant, he returned to his inventor-mode while concentrating in his work. He jumped up and down a few times to adjust the inner part of the suit, dirtied by the spray gun as well as dirtying Steve's uniform… he had no difference from usual… hmmm, despite the mini tools, didn't know when he made it.

"It'll be less tiring if you stop climbing up and down right?" Steve asked curiously at the seventh or eighth time Tony climbed up to his shoulder, providing his hand as a support for Tony.

"…I can make a suit to land on your head, if you want," Tony stopped before answering.

"So insist to stay on my shoulder?" Steve made Tony to sit still and picked up the sketch book.

"It's Captain America's shoulder, everyone wants to sit on it," Tony replied sarcastically.

"Tony," Steve gently prompted him to tell the truth.

"…I've never sat on anyone's shoulder," Tony suddenly lowered his voice.

Steve tapped Tony on his thigh, the heat from Steve's palm was too warm, his eyes suddenly blurred. He immediately choked back his tears.

He had never had any kind of proper family contact with his father, no ball games in on a Sunday afternoon, no travelling with his parents, no memory of being disciplined, nothing. Tony never wanted to admit how he loathed the work describing family happiness and how he refrained himself from knowing how joyful a family should be.

In his memory, he had a distant relationship with his father, his father was very strict and busy that Tony could never meet him. All the conversation was about censuring and condemning. Their final conversation was stopped in a quarrel, and it was the view of the soil in the graveyard. Even Howard left a new element to Tony, even he told Tony 'My greatest creation is you' through the video, it couldn't make up a lot. Tony still thought that an adult man was not trustworthy.

"So I think it's new," Tony swallowed and said casually.

"Howard would envy me," Steve smiled and concentrated in his drawing.

Although he could hear the sound of Tony forbearing himself from dropping tears, he pretended to hear nothing.

* * *

How cute ! Little Tony producing meaningless sound, just like a real kid, sooooooo adorable.

Please review xoxo.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Nobody noticed the dangerous of the remote-controlled suit, maybe because of the brilliance of it. Or maybe, except Banner, no one knew how Tony controlled it and Banner was too confident in Tony's technique that he forgot to warn others how risky it was.

None of the Avengers thought of the problem before the suit nearly fell into the sea while it was flying in the air.

"Tony! Tony are you alright!?" witnessing the fall of the suit, Steve, oh, should be Captain America during missions, they were quite different, either ways he was so shocked. He kept calling for Tony through the radio, but there wasn't any response, he got even more and more anxious.

"Hey Tony! Reply if you're still alive!" Hawkeyes joined in.

The battle wouldn't stop and mourn for the missing of one of them. Giant cockroaches were all over New York, creating a greater chaos than aliens attack. New Yorkers were used to enormous robots, aliens in strange colors, but for god sake, cockroaches that were three meters long? It was still a difficult task to stay calm.

The chief offender was captured three minutes ago, it was a mad scientist, he even claimed he did nothing wrong when he was caught since cockroaches were the toughest creature on earth and they had the right to climb to the top of the food chain and have a fair competition with humans. Steve remained silent about that, however, even when cockroaches were three centimeters small, cleaning up the mess after killing them was already a disaster, not to mention when they were three meters huge.

"Fortunately, we're almost done here," Natasha said calmly. The pretty agent blew the head of a huge cockroach up with two guns, avoiding the fat stomach of it elegantly.

"I feel miserable knowing that we have to clean up the mess," Hawkeyes sound sick.

"Hulk hates cockroaches!" what came with the yell, was weird… stuff spurting in the air. Steve half-closed his eyes, tried his best to ignore the scream around him. Screams, caused by the scariness of the scene but not because people were injured, could be neglected.

"Ah, oh, sorry I was distracted," Tony's voice was heard from the radio, with a bit of debility and mostly heedless: "Have I missed anything?"

"Tony, what happened to you?" Steve turned his head around and saw a soaked suit.

"Just distracted, I told you it's inconvenient to control it manually," the kiddy voice sounded exhausted. The remote suit changed its direction and went straight to the cockroaches: "Captain, have everyone to retreat."

"What?" Steve was taken aback.

"Gonna execute these annoying cockroaches at once," the suit gushed whit gases spiraling above the giant cockroaches. Nobody knew what that was, maybe it could attract the cockroaches? Steve saw a lot of cockroaches waving their antenna and chased after the suit. Steve concentrated on the suit and pursed his lips worryingly.

"Avengers, retreat to the farthest possible distance where you can give cover to Iron Man," Steve gave the order.

"Objected, there's not many left," Iron Man looked back, Tony sounded weary and fatigued.

"Tony what are you doing?...Tony!" all the giant cockroaches were lured to the sea, the huge black insects rushed towards the seaside , the little red golden suit vanished in the sea. The cockroaches were still jostling and produced spooky sound.

Steve stood up and was prepared to run forward, he then saw a bright light shined in the centre of the cockroaches mountain, and it exploded. A powerful and strong explosion, all the cockroaches were blown up in the flash of light. Steve sometimes hated the eyesight he gained from the super soldier serum as he could see some shatters between the flashes of lights. Those flying tiny red shatters were definitely from the suit.

"Tony!" Steve could hear Hawkeyes, Hulk, Thor, even Natasha and his voice. Everyone sounded stunned, everyone had their ways to witness the explosion, and, everyone could see the iron shatters.

The radio went dead silent after the cry of fear, there was only noises produced by the electric waves. Steve held his shield tightly, his eyes opened wider than ever. The cockroaches were dead, their corpses all over the ground, Iron Man was in the middle of the explosion, what left was a triangular arc reactor, glowing with blur light. Steve stared at the arc reactor, like he was dreaming, so detached from reality.

"…Wow, what a scene," until Tony's voice was heard from the radio again, Steve came to his senses. He wanted to grab the communication device, suddenly remembered it was in-built with his uniform.

"…oh right, you weren't inside," Hawkeyes was the second to react.

"It was the remote one which was blown up," Thor was still attempting to recover from the shock.

"…I am going back," Steve turned around and rushed towards the Stark Tower.

Natasha paused for a second and followed him. Hawkeyes glanced at Banner, not Hulk, and carried him on his back then ran after. Thor saw everyone was gone, so he swung his Mijolnir and went back to the Stark Tower.

Cleaning the mess up? SHIELD would deal with that.

* * *

Back in the Stark Tower, Steve stepped into Tony's studio and he saw a child lying on the table weakly, he was pale and pallid, his lips were wan and he was sweating.

Tony lifted his head and gave a 'Oh it's the end of the world!' look when he heard the sound of door opening. Steve raised his eyebrow for that and hummed.

"Don't you need to clean..." Tony sounded feeble, he lifted his body trying to run away, but he didn't have the strength to do it, so he fell down again. Steve approached and lifted the tiny body. He found Tony was so cold and wet, sweat was all over him.

"Jarvis, tell me why," Steve said stiffly.

"You should've asked me…" Tony protested weakly.

"Shut up!" Steve groaned. Little Tony was scared, he couldn't understand why was Steve so mad.

"Yes, Captain," Jarvis's emotionless voice was same from usual, talking smoothly: "Sir used his electroencephalogram to control Mark No.6. Over use of physical and mental strength lead to the weak condition, operating the explosion also imposed same pound on Sir's body, withstanding that with a kid's body is impossible."

"Tony, you knew that," Steve wasn't asking, he was sure. His blue eyes staring at Tony were colder than ice, little Tony quivered, complaining about their early return in his heart.

"Take some rest and I'll be fine," Tony grinded his teeth, decided to retort. Though Steve looked pissed, he didn't think he was wrong: "I'll get my normal body back very soon, like tomorrow, don't you think blowing them up was more efficient? I'm saving energy and time. It takes much longer handling them one by one. We don't have giant slippers."

"And you planned to recover your energy when we are dealing with the mess, to pretend nothing happened and wait us in the living room, right?" Steve voice went deeper and deeper, colder and colder: "And change your clothes, like Miss Potts dressed you up as cute animals, cats, dogs, bears or rabbits? What a plan Tony Stark."

"When did you know?" Tony looked at Steve, apparently unreconciled.

"Oh, so it's true."

"…you trapped me!" Tony said with goggle-eyes.

"Tony!" Steve's yell scared Tony who was preparing to say somewhat else. He flipped Tony's body over on his lap, Tony didn't have time to think that 'Wow that's Captain America's lap' because he could feel the pain on his butt immediately.

"When will you learn to be a good boy, when will you stop being so stubborn!?" Tony's mind went blank due to the pain on his butt and the angry but heartbroken voice, which he never heard, of Steve. He forgot to struggle or scream, just thought that Captain wasn't putting his strength as all or his butt would become Bolognese.

"Can't you just think of yourself once? The files from SHIELD said you were self-destructive but I didn't believe it. Now I DO! You don't care about your own life at all, Tony, it's not way a hero should be!"

"Then you tell me, how a hero should be!?" Maybe Steve's words were his achilles' heel, maybe it sounded like being criticized 'You're not a hero at all' in front of his face, anyway Tony screamed. He could suddenly feel the ache on his butt, like being burnt with fire, he couldn't hold back his tears: "I wanna be hero, so what? I wanna be Iron Man, so what? I WANT TO BE IRON MAN! I don't wanna be Tony Stark!"

"Tony?" Steve stopped and Tony pushed his arms away, struggled to get off his laps. He would rather lay on the floor then to touch Steve.

"I hate Tony Stark! I don't wanna be Tony Stark! Nobody likes him! But everyone loves Iron Man! I hate you! I hate Howard Stark, I hate all of you!" straightforward loathe and pain, Tony Stark had never expressed his anger such clearly. He defended himself with sarcastic words and calmed himself by hurting others with words, but not screaming or crying. Tony didn't know why, maybe nobody had ever scolded him that way, or maybe, he had never been spanked and he was ashamed.

Steve looked at him speechlessly, his rage vanished. The blond Captain America with green-eyes was in a maze, he could do nothing but staring at the crying kid.

'Oh, he must hate me now, Tony Stark, you have it coming. You know he hates people flaunting but you just did it,' in the corner deep inside his heart, Tony heard himself saying, but he didn't know what to do.

"I saved everyone! I saved New York! I am a hero! I saved the world! Iron Man saved the world!" Tony wailed, and pounded the floor with all his strength. He was too sorrowful and sad about being doubted that he missed the tender but grief look on Steve's face, he missed the lovable but pitiful sigh.

"…Tony, do you know a hero is meant to be slapped?" Steve said unexpectedly.

"I'm…what?" the boy who was crying as hell stopped, he didn't expect to hear that.

"Because a hero always thinks of sacrificing himself, he doesn't know it hurts the people he cares and care about him," Steve was so glad that Tony had always been easy to be distracted. He approached Tony and laid on the floor and looked into Tony's eyes: "So when the hero goes home alive, he always got slapped hardly by his wife, or his girlfriend, or his mum, then they start the celebration."

"…liar, I've never heard or seen of it," Tony was still slack and he started to burp due to the sudden stop of wailing: "So you're just trying to use this bad-as-hell story to tell me, because I was spanked, so I'm now a freaking hero?"

"Oh was I such a bad story-teller. But yes, you ARE a hero, and nobody can doubt that," Steve smiled and turned his body around to face the roof. He grabbed Tony and embraced him in front of his chest, stroking the kid's back softly: "Tony, all I want you to know is that, we are a team, we are doomed without you."

"No that's not true.'

"Stop pushing yourself forward, Tony. 'Sacrificing for peace', it's a glory statement and all of us want it on our tombstones."

"You can't die, we NEED Captain America," Tony was still burping: "but not Iron Man."

"Tony, I was so mad because of this," Tony sounded gentle but firm: "You can't insult my teammate and you can't hurt my important friend. You can't talk bad about Tony Stark. If you were not a kid, I would have a duel with you to protect my best friend's reputation."

"I'm not…"

"You nearly killed him, and you didn't respect his life, so I was very mad," Steve looked into Tony's brown eyes with his blue eyes and said: "Tony, promise me, you have to protect my best friend, my teammate, and my old friend's son who he's proud of, from any dangers, stop hurting him."

"…won't die for it," Tony lied on Tony's chest, mumbling and burping.

"Tony, you know my points."

"…I cried because my butt hurts," the little hand scratched Steve's chest.

"I'll apply the medicine for you?" the big hand was still gently tapping his back, the heat nearly burnt. Tony burped again, he snorted.

"I can do it on my own."

* * *

*Sniff sniff* poor little Tony


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Steve performed like a perfect nanny afterwards. He brought little Tony to bath, dressed him with a clean checkered pajama, tucked him well and patted Tony's chest until he finally fell asleep. It was raining when Tony woke up, Jarvis said there was a low pressure and it might rain in the following two days.

The approximated time for him to return to normal size was close to the noon. Tony asked Jarvis the time, there was still an hour for him to prepare for it. What he should do was to wake up immediately, look for Bruce and go to the lab with a set of adult clothes, maybe also have a body check. Who knew what would happen to him by then? Collecting the data could help them to improve and modify their experiment.

But Tony just lied on the bed languidly, he didn't want to move even an inch.

"Sir, Dr. Banner is sitting outside, do you want him to come in?" asked Jarvis.

"Let him in," Tony murmured.

A thunder struck when Banner went in, Tony greeted Banner, at the same time worrying was it Thor who called for the thunder causing damages which he had to pay compensation for it.

"Tony, a check in the lab?" Banner kneeled beside the bed, circumambulating. The only thing that made the scientist, who had always been the modest, confident and passionate was research, Tony knew clearly. He also knew he should've gone to the lab, but he was so slothful and he wanted to go nowhere.

Maybe, he wanted to keep the memory of being a kid.

"I don't wanna move," Tony pressed his face against the bed with half-opened eyes: "Carry me there or wait for me to transform."

"I know Steve soothed you to sleep last night," Banner rested his chin in his hand looking so innocent and simple: "He was gentle, right? Did he give you a goodnight kiss? Just like in the television, kissed you on your forehead."

Tony uttered a few meaningless words as a response.

"Sometimes I imagine, if I was the one who turned into a kid, I would have had the chance to have a one-week Steve daddy," Banner smiled, finally decided not to waste any further time. He carefully lifted Tony from the bed: "Captain is a great dad."

"You can perform the 'accident' again, any record 'bout it?" Tony laughed.

"Tripping twice by the same stumbling block is definitely not an action of a good scientist, Tony," Banner was also grinning.

"Oh so what, we're just repeating the experiment to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Forget about it, Steve wouldn't have time to deal with stuffs other than babysitting, let's save the trouble for mum," Banner cracked a laugh.

"Single parent, what a disaster," Tony lied on Banner's shoulder, having difficulties in pronouncing words properly. Banner chuckled, carrying Tony to the lab.

They both knew what Banner didn't say. Tony had a distant relationship with his father, Banner's father was cruel and violent, none of them enjoyed love from an older man, so when they turned into adults, they didn't know how to express themselves.

Banner's rage towards adult was concretized into Hulk by gamma ray, while Tony wrapped his anger with flippancy and cynicism. However, under their covers, were just two lonely boys, desperate for a hug or a kiss from adults.

"How rare, don't those guys wanna witness my transformation?" there was still ten minutes before his transformation. Tony took off his clothes and threw them aside casually, operating the machines naked. He didn't care about being naked. The clothes, which were delivered by Jarvis, were put aside so he could wear them once he reverts.

"I guess that's because it's rude to surround and observe a naked man," Banner said as he was operating the machines.

"Hmmm, so they think it's polite to surround and observe a naked kid?" Tony hummed. It was about the time so he stood on the table and started the bio-scanner, readied to record the data of the process.

"Yes, observe a naked five-year-old Tony Stark armed," Banner grinned, his right hand was still gliding on the keyboard: "Oh, I even shouted, what a long week."

"Yeah what a long week," the process of reverting to an adult from a kid didn't cause any pain, they wasn't explosion or strange lights. To Banner, as an audience, it was just like fast forwarding the growth of a child. A minute later, five-year-old Tony was gone, thirty something Tony was back.

"Welcome to the adults' world, Tony," Banner stopped operating and clapped: "How do you feel, growing up once again?"

"Hmmm, I guess, I can finally learn from those uncreative people and say," Tony smiled and shook his head while he was dressing up: "Oh, I don't wanna grow up."


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"So exactly what experiment were you guys doing?" at a midnight, Clint jumped down from the roof and asked when he saw Tony devouring a cupcake, which he took out from the fridge, with red, blue and white stars.

"Experiment of changing the sizes. There are always huge monsters and it's laborious to take them down, so Banner and I hoped to build a machine which can minify them or a suit somehow. The machine worked on inorganic matters, we've successes technically, but the problem was the machine can't be reduced," Tony frowned and explained. Clint raised his eyebrow, surprised by the fact that he could actually understand what Tony was talking about, since when did Tony Talkative Stark speak in earth language?

"But it doesn't work on organic matters. Not to mention human, it doesn't even work on an ant, there's a lotta problems… Basically, turning into a kid had been the best result ever, but that's not what we want… We are in dead end, we need a breakthrough." Finishing the cupcake as he spoke, Tony sighed and grabbed a bottle of Gin and two glasses from the cupboard, swung them in front of Clint: "Have some?"

"Yeah thanks. Are there any lemon meringue pie left in the fridge?" Clint took the glass half-filled with Gin by Tony.

"If there ain't any in your stomach, then I guess we're out of that, fat bird," Tony shrugged and placed the Gin bottle on the table.

"You've bought too little, tin can," Clint retorted.

"No matter how much I bought, it's 'too little' to you. The amount of snacks you ate is as much as the compensation I paid for the Avengers. I am seriously considering to compose a baking program for Jarvis to satisfy the demand of the SHIELD fat bird agent."

"Oh, will you?" Clint eyes suddenly lit up, his eyes were as shiny as the arc reactor on Tony's chest, and they were glowing: "Is that possible? I mean, you MUST include double chocolate cookies in the program, or butter shortbread, or any kind of chocolate cookies…"

"Maybe, someday when I'm bored as hell," Tony took a sip of Rum.

"Jerk, that means a no," Clint was like a kid who couldn't get his candy, oops, cookies, either way, the agent who couldn't get a cookie was depressed. He took a sip of Gin and lifted his head, suddenly looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Tony emptied his glass and raised his eyebrow. The former SHIELD agent currently Avenger archer wearing purple pajama leaned close to him mysteriously, lowering his voice, like he was going to tell a secret.

"Is it possible for me to have Steve to teach me how to bake?"

"He's a male chauvinist from the 40's, do you really think he cooks? He's not a mother, why don't you learn on your own?"

"Hey, talking about mother,: Clint emptied his glass at once and put down the glass: "Last time, when I was eating cookies, he glared at me. Do you know what he said? He said: "Clint! The cookies crumbs!" He sounded just like a mum, didn't he? I mean, all mums frown when their sons leave cookie crumbs on the carpet."

"Why should I know," Tony hummed.

"I was stunned, so as Cap. He even apologized for saying that, but I said: "Steve, it's alright, you're almost 100, so I'm still a kid compared to you.' Then he was relieved. Did Cap get addicted to taking care of others? Does he want to take care of us like we're all kids?" Clint kept talking, he was so interested: "Actually I don't really mind, you know, I've never experienced that. Steve doesn't treat us like agents, but as ordinary people. Oh, of course he knows he's not one of them, we are the Avengers, but that doesn't…"

"Stupid bird, say a word more and I'm not buying any cookies from now on," Tony pointed a finger at Clint to order him to shut up. The avenger with purple pajama shut up under the menace.

"It's 5 am and you two are still here," it was Steve, Clint and Tony were flustered. They turned around and saw Steve walking into the kitchen, wearing khaki pants, um, you know, those sportswear which the jacket and the pants are in the same color, so as the trainer.

"Are you going to exercise?" Clint looked at Steve shockingly: "But Cap, it's just…"

"Five o'clock thirteen minutes and two seconds in the morning. 62 degrees Fahrenheit, sunny, a day suitable for morning running and outdoor activities," Jarvis said caringly.

'So Steve's going for a morning run,'' thought Clint and Tony.

"Good, so you two haven't slept for whole night," Steve raised his eyebrow, looking at Clint expected and turned to Tony, trying to say something, but he didn't: "There's still milk in the fridge, right?"

"Um, yeah," Tony stared at Steve's khaki sportswear, touched the glass on the table unconsciously: "I'll go to bed if you tell me to do so."

Then he realized from Clint and Steve's 'what the heck' look that he had said something stupid again. Oh anyway, he couldn't manage to control his mouth, it was natural to say that when he was five, however he wasn't five, but FORTY.

"…will you do that if I tell you do so?" Steve was dumbfounded for a while, but he reacted quickly. Steve frowned with one arm akimbo and smiled at Tony – Oh this was a familiar look, Steve frowned the same way when Tony tried to stay up late a few days ago.

"Hmmm, not really, but if I have a goodnight kiss…" Tony pointed at his lips, and Steve cracked into laugh.

"I want a goodnight kiss too, Cap!" Clint also pointed at his own lips! Tony glared at the bird, the latter looked back triumphantly, and pouted as a protest.

"Okay, okay, if you don't mind…really don't mind?" Steve laughed and shook his head, he kept looking at them. When both of them shook their head at the same time, he grinned and waved his hand at them: "Then, kids, it's late at night and it's time for bed."

Steve chuckled when he finished the sentence, shaking his head like it was ridiculous. Yes that was ridiculous, no matter physically or by appearance, Steve couldn't possibly be the eldest among them, not to mention they were teammates but not older and younger.

So Tony would never admit that he wanted to go to bed and wait for the kiss when Steve told him to get some sleep. Tony glanced at Clint to look for an ally, but he found the cookie monster cheerfully jumped to Steve and asked for the goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight kisssssss," Clint blinked trying to look cute, he even pouted. Steve just smiled and patted his head then kissed him on his forehead.

"Good night Clint," said Steve, still grinning.

"Hm alright, accepted, goodnight Cap, I'm going to bed," Clint stroked his forehead and climbed away on a rope (Who the hell knows where did the rope come from).

"Tony?" Steve watched as Clint left and turned around to look at Tony.

"I…I'm asking for a special treatment, like tucking me into bed."

"Tony, are you sure you want to be a kid?" Steve was still smiling, 'oh gosh, he looks so gorgeous when he smiles' Tony thought, absent-minded.

'I was born in 1970," Tony pointed at himself, then pointed at Steve: "You, 1917."

"Okay I accept this explanation," Steve laughed and made a gesture to ask Tony to lead him: "I'll tuck the good boy into bed, give him a goodnight kiss, and go for the morning run."

"Not asking Jarvis for the instruction lights?" Tony left the kitchen, Steve was beside him.

"Can't you walk on your own now?"

"Wow you can carry me in your arms! Exclusively permitted for you." Tony spread his arms with a dramatic look.

"I can carry you on my shoulder lovingly, maybe you want to experience it," Steve made a gesture of carrying him on his shoulder.

"I might puke all the Rum or Gin I had."

They cracked into laugh and walked to Tony's room together, passing the little living room to the bedroom. Steve did what he said, tucked Tony into bed and patted the blue arc reactor on his chest. He gave a kiss on Tony's forehead.

"Goodnight, boy."

"Night, Steve," Tony closed his eyes, perfectly contented.

*End*

* * *

Felt kinda sad when I typed the word 'end'... hope you guys like the story


End file.
